mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
48th Street (IND Second Avenue Line) (mtamaster edition)
48th Street is a station on the IND Second Avenue Line of the New York City Subway. Located at the intersection of Second Avenue and 48th Street on the East Side, it serves the U''' at all times, the '''Y train during weekdays, and T during late nights only. Station layout This station is built with two side platforms. The only other stations on the Second Avenue Line to have side platforms are 79th Street and St Marks Place. Its architecture, along with other Second Avenue Subway stations, was compared to a Washington Metro station by Dr. Michael Horodniceanu, President of MTA Capital Construction. The platform is 95 feet (29 m) below ground. The platforms for the 48th Street station are 15 feet (4.5 m) wide. The walls were originally orange like other stations built in the 1980s. In 2009, the station was rehabilitated with large beige-white wall tiles. Entrances, exits, and ancillary buildings There are 4 entrances and exits, which comprise 3 escalators and one elevator. History Background The Second Avenue Line was originally proposed in 1919 as part of a massive expansion of what would become the Independent Subway System (IND). Work on the line never commenced, as the Great Depression crushed the economy. Numerous plans for the Second Avenue Subway appeared throughout the 20th century, but these were usually deferred due to lack of funds. In anticipation of the never-built new subway line, the Second and Third Avenue elevated lines were demolished in 1949 and 1955, respectively. The Second Avenue Elevated had one station at 50th Street and Second Avenue while the Third Avenue Elevated had a stop on nearby Third Avenue at 47th Street. Unrealized proposals As part of the New York City Transit Authority's 1968 Program for Action, the construction of the full-length Second Avenue Subway was proposed. It was to be built in three phases—the first phase from Court Street to Grand Street was already opened by 1968; the second phrase from 126th to 34th Streets and the third phase from 34th to Grand Street were in the works. In 1983, the Regional Plan association considered a full-length Second Avenue Subway, which include 48th Street as one of its planned 13 stations. 48th Street was originally a planned express station with four tracks with two island platforms, but later simplified to two tracks and two side platforms. Construction In June 1979, the Second Avenue Subway was revived. The line's first phase, the "first major expansion" to the New York City Subway in more than a half-century, included 13 new stations on the east side. The line's construction commenced on July 15, 1979, In April 1983, the second round of planning for the stations were finalized. Although 48th Street was one of the longest planned stations, construction was not yet started on the station. To decrease the cost of the station, 48th Street was built with two side platforms instead of two island platforms, with no indication of express service. The station was scheduled to be completed by May 16, 1989, but the estimated completion date was pushed back to October 1989.